


Strawberry Scented

by bottomautumn



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ancient Korea, Crown Prince Na Jaemin, Hiding, Inspired by 100 Days my Prince, Joseon, King Jaehyun, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin are Soulmates, M/M, Omega Na Jaemin, fake identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomautumn/pseuds/bottomautumn
Summary: Jaemin was born as the crown prince he was expected to be an alpha. But when he presented as an omega, he tried to keep that a secret he would bring to his grave, nobody except Renjun the physician knew about it. He was set to marry his best friend Lee Donghyuck, the prized omega son of the Golden Clan, the richest clan in the kingdom. Everything went downhill one night when his first heat at 18 alarmed everyone inside the palace. Waking up every alpha in the vicinity and alarming the emperor. They thought he mated with a different omega. It was seen as mockery towards one of the most powerful clan in the kingdom.He escaped his trial only to get stuck with Lee Jeno, the calmest alpha in Cheongyeollu, the town near the palace. Now it wasn’t just Renjun who knows his secret but also Jeno, who seems clueless to who really Jaemin is, thinking he was Jeno’s lost bride. Jeno introduced him as the lost son of Kim Joohyu, Chenle.Now not only Jaemin has a great alibi but also, he now has a husband to serve? That one doesn’t sit tight with Jaemin, he was born to rule, he was the crown prince. Nothing can change that fact even that devilish face Jeno has smiling every time he hunts him a wild boar, just because.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Wounded

Moving with a wound in his abdomen, Jaemin runs away for his dear life as arrows shoots from different angles. Holding a hand to cover his wound he hides beneath tall grasses, suppressing a grunt from escaping his mouth as two royal guards walk past from where he was hiding, he tried his best to control his scent by rubbing tree branches to his skin. When the guards were gone, he quickly ran from the forest towards the town near it, but because of the darkness of the night he was not able to see the cliff and he was fell down the mountain hill.

He woke up with wet cloth damping his soft face. Groaning as he opened his eyes slowly. “Oh, you’re awake. Take it slowly, you’re not well yet,” an unfamiliar voice told him, so deep and calm soothing his throbbing head. 

“Where am I?” Jaemin asked, he can’t help the aggressiveness that poison his words. 

“You’re in my home” the man replied coldly as he continued to wipe Jeamin. 

“Who are you?” Jaemin asked. 

The man paused. “What do you mean?” he looked at him with confusion visible from his eyes, but his face was covered with calm façade. He continued cleaning Jaemin and instead replied, “Well I guess you wouldn’t remember anything since you lost your parents from the bandits. I’m sorry about them. It’s me Jeno,” he squeezed his hand slightly. “But I must do my responsibility as your soon-to-be husband. You lost everything but me. Trust me, I will do anything to protect you-“ Jeno was cut off by a knock on his front door. “Wait here. Don’t stand up, you are not yet well.” Jeno stood up from the bedside and went to answer the door. Jaemin needs to escape, but how. He can barely move his legs.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about officer.” He heared Jeno from a short distance when he tried to crawl towards the room’s door. Officer, it must be one of the royal guards. Jaemin tries to calm down and listen a bit more. The room is stuffy and uncomfortable to Jaemin, it’s pretty small house he thinks. This is smaller than his pet’s doghouse. He can’t clearly hear what they’re talking about, “-but I am the only alpha in this house. Try smell it for yourself.” Jeno said defensively to the ‘officers.’

He heard the door closed and Jeno nearing the room. He quickly crawled back to the bed. Heart pounding like crazy and his scent forgotten, filling the whole room with his nervous pheromone. The door slid open and Jeno came into view, “Shhh calm down, they weren’t bandits.” Jeno said soothingly as he closed the distance between them hugging Jaemin in the process holding him tightly. “Don’t worry they were royal guards. They won’t hurt you.” Jaemin did his best holding the scoff threatening to escape his mouth. “Don’t worry I’m here, nothing will happen to you anymore, _Chenle_.”

Realization poured over Jaemin to what Jeno just called him. He thinks he was Chenle, someone who’s not Na Jaemin, the crown prince of Kingdom of Yongho, son of Emperor Jaehyun. The soon to be head alpha of the Jade Kingdom. But he needs to know who Chenle is and how he just forgot to keep his omega pheromones to himself. He had to let that one past first as it helped him cover his identity. The pine scented alpha, rarest of their kind, most fertile and strongest kind of alpha. Perhaps he can use Jeno to hide from his father, the empreror.

* * *

The wind blows as Jaemin tries to keep his mind clear on the balcony. The meeting with General Wong Yukhei has consumed all of his energy, alphas never seize to amaze him on how particular they want violence to solve for everything. Forcing the farmers won’t help the decline of silk supply, they must use the military force to create a new irrigation to keep the trees watered even in the drought. General Wong was against it as it would bring down the morale of the forces, he explained. He felt his blood boil every time he was reminded by it. He slightly opened his hanbok letting the cold night air to move inside.

Astronomer Kun, a Chinese Fortune Teller also suggested bedding Lee Donghyuck, his best friend, to appease the gods of fruitful mating process, to which Jaemin laughed at saying Kun accused the gods as perverted voyagers. It is not far from the real reason why he was against it, but rather, if he agreed to this suggestion his true gender would be revealed to everyone. Only Renjun knows who became the mother figure for Jaemin since the empress consort have died from her delivery of Jaemin, making him an only child.

The emperor dismissed all of them, saying it will be discussed further tomorrow, allowing him to sit down and think everything through. They still have more time before THE GREAT PARADE OF THE DRAGON. It is a festival held to welcome the dragon annually that visits the kingdom and bring fortune to the kingdom’s resources or bring damnnation to the whole kingdom. It is also the time of the year where Jaemin is set to marry Donghyuck.

Breathing in the cold night, hands wrap against his waist, feeling the soft hands that brushed on his sides. “You seemed stressed.” Donghyuck noticed, “but I never smell you feel disoriented before, not even now,” he added as he tries to held Jaemin tighter. “They say eyes don’t lie and that it is the connection to our soul. I can see how overworked you are.”

Jaemin hummed in response turning around and hugged back Donghyuck. “How was tea with the Hall Omegas went?” Jaemin tried to change the topic towards the young omega elites of the kingdom, preparing to be wed off to some filthy noblemen alphas who does nothing but to abuse omegas as they are too soft to be taken seriously.

“Did you know Kim Joohyu of Emerald Clan were raided by bandits?” Donghyuck walk past Jaemin to sit on the couch patting on the sit beside him. “Their last heir, the omega child, was now lost and no one knows what will happen in the west of Cheongyeollu.”

Jaemin sat down beside Donghyuck and the latter started massaging Jaemin’s shoulder. “Do-“ Jaemin contemplates his thoughts while Donghyuck paused kneading his shoulder.

“What is it?” Donghyuck asked warmly. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Yeah, it’s just that, are you okay with me as your husband?” Jaemin started. “You can still marry Mark, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, while you don’t mind my family does. Ever since they want me to befriend you in case, we both presented as omegas.” Jaemin stiffened at that statement. “Now that you’re an alpha, they think it would be better to just marry you. Also, why not you’re nice and I’ve known you since we barely can walk, and I know you won’t hurt me” that part hit Jaemin on the side.

Jaemin replied with silence as he tries to remember how Mark, his cousin loves every inch of Donghyuck. The way Mark didn’t miss the chance to give Donghyuck the skin of his first deer hunt, which in tradition must be given to their family. The way Mark seems afloat whenever Donghyuck smiles. Every time Donghyuck kisses his cheeks brings frowns to Mark.

Donghyuck noticed the uneasiness in Jaemin’s face. “You know mom gave me a Jinxiu cha. She picked it from the Uiryeong Market.” Donghyuck stood up from the couch and went to retrieve the tea.

* * *

Later that night, after taking a long bath Jaemin went on to carry out his works that are yet to be finished. Documents that must be studied for the next conference, with Donghyuck sleeping just right across the hallway. Few moments that had past, Jaemin felt so hot even when he only wears his night gown. Itchiness creeping against his neck and the warm that he felt inside his stomach is no joke. He felt uncomfortable like he needed to release from his clothes. He felt helpless and weak, like a wet chick dampened by the rain. Jaemin stood up from where he was seated and ran towards the balcony from his room. The cold breeze felt nice but not satisfying enough, he needs something he can’t point out. He quickly tried to get something from his cabinet but his clumsy hands pushed the glass token and fell on the ground and break.

“Your highness is everything all right?” an ALPHA. Jaemin can’t understand but he needs that alpha. Jaemin feels dizzy and felt like heavy clouds fill his huge room. The royal guard knocked again slowly, trying not to invade the prince’s privacy. “D-do you have a company?”

FUCK. It’s probably his scent. He’s going through a heat. It’s his first heat. Suppressants. He needs to have suppressants. He popped one as soon as he got it in his hands. “What’s going on here? Why aren’t you properly on your posts.” Jaemin knows that voice. The only family he knows. That warm voice that was once his friend, his right hand, his only trusted companion in the palace, Mark. “J-jaemin?”

_I need to run for it._ That’s what he first thought as he felt danger is coming. He makes run for the small passage that leads to the forest. “Jaemin!” he hears Mark yell from outside his room. “Open this door right now.” He can taste the pang of betrayal in his voice as knocks went harder than they initially did. “Gods Jaemin did you tried to bed another omega?” Jaemin froze from his position. They still don’t know; they still are clueless to who Jaemin really is. That put a smile on his face. He carried on going through the small tunnel, closing the door behind.

Jaemin hid behind a small hut in the forest. Trying to regain composure. Suppressants are slowly creeping in his veins. His breathe slowly calmed down. “That wench is probably here, I can smell it.” They were quick Jaemin thought. Of course, they were. They are the mercenaries of Golden Clan for gods’ sake. Jaemin stood up from where he was hiding and run towards the deep forest. “That’s him!” the two mercenaries chased Jaemin and the other one shoots an arrow. “He’s right here!” one of them yelled somewhere near the palace.

Fuck his life, Jaemin thought. If he wasn’t an omega, he didn’t have to deal with this. He hates himself. He misses Renjun and Mark, and Donghyuck. Gods he forgot about Donghyuck, he must be crying right now, asking himself if he wasn’t enough, why didn’t Jaemin told him that he already had someone, he would understand for sure for he was his best friend. But how Jaemin doesn’t want to endanger him for betrayal of the emperor. For sure the Golden Clan will raise a fight against the palace, but he knows Donghyuck can defuse it, he knows that this is Donghyuck’s chance to free himself and marry Mark.

He tried to pick up some camellia branches and rub it against his skin. He needs to cover his scent to keep a low profile while hiding against the deadliest warriors of the kingdom. Royal guards and the mercenaries of the Golden Clan are people you don’t want to mess with, Jaemin knows that and even though he can kill on or two, he can’t deal a whole army on his own. 

Someone must have noticed him as he hears whistles of arrows going towards him. An arrow went through his sight that almost hit his arm. He cursed under his breath and crawled down behind the tree. On a swift move he run crouching down but an arrow hit his abdomen from the back. He grunted and fell on the ground, but he quickly stood up and run away. He can’t let them know that he got shot or else they will find out where he was. When a hand gripped from his behind jerking his arm harshly. “Jaemin-“ Mark, it was Mark. “-you’re an omega?” 

Jaemin woke up sweat covering his temples with arms locks him up from his waist. “Shh, it’s alright baby. I’m right here.” That sweat voice must be from Jeno, was he having a nightmare? “Calm down,” Jeno cradles him slowly and kisses the top of his head. This is surprisingly warm and cozy. He felt like a jelly right next to Jeno’s strong muscles. He will allow this for the meant time, he needed it. He needed to feel loved.

* * *

“Come on. Eat.” Jeno told at him. Eyes turning into thin lines as he smiled. “Don’t worry this roasted rabbit will calm your nerves.” Jeno pushed the plate towards Jaemin. He looks at the plate warily.

“Do you have eggs?” Jaemin asked shamelessly.

“Oh yeah, I do. Is that what you want?” Jeno asked hesitance in his voice. “I can cook one but it’s on the other side of the town. Baehyuck is yet to lay eggs you see.”

"Never mind.” Jaemin picked up his fork and took a bite of the roasted rabbit. The skin tasted like butter sprayed over with salt and covered with spices.

“Have some rice.” Jeno smiled at him. Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. He then took a bite of some kimchi and some radish soup. _Is he fatting me then kill me later on? That’s probably not the case._

And just like Jeno was reading his mind said, “You can come with me and gather some cabbage, I need to make new batch of kimchi.” Jeno stood up from where he was seated and grabbed something from the room. He came back holding a royal hairpin. “I don’t know where you get this but I hope you weren’t trying to do treachery.” Jaemin looked at him with uneasiness. “I would hold onto this until you can tell me what happened to you. Don’t worry I won’t force you.” Jeno then move next to Jaemin and hugged him. “I know you have been through a lot. But now we only have each other. I know how it felt losing all your family.”

* * *

The walk towards the other side of the town was too long. Well it shouldn’t be, if it weren’t for the armed men walking throughout the town and the stops they made whenever someone greets Jeno, and this alpha had the audacity to talk to them when the sun was already up in the middle of the sky. “Ah yeah, thank you samchon.” Jeno bowed to the fruit vendor. “Ah yes, he is my husband, my omega.” Jaemin perked up with that, he wasn’t owned by anybody.

“I’m not yours.” Jaemin replied out of the blue. The fruit vendor looked at him with horror.

“Gods you sound like a prince.” Jeno joked, or so he thought. “Yet. We aren’t married yet. Don’t worry we will during the Great Parade of the Dragon.”

Jaemin’s eyebrows met. “I won’t marry you.” Gasps, everyone gasped at Jaemin. Jeno grabbed his arm and dragged him away. It’s stupid he thinks. He’s gaining more attention than he should. Jeno keep dragging him forward. “Are you mad at me?”

Jeno froze, “What? NO.” He held Jaemin softly. “It’s just that… I’m embarrassed to put you in pressure like that. Also, if you’re not ready to marry me that’s fine we can wait after the parad-“

“I don’t want to marry you.” Jaemin cut off Jeno.

“Do you hate me?” Jaemin shake his head no. “Well, are you feeling well?” Jaemin nodded. Jeno smirked and closed the distance between them. “Then don’t worry, I can make you say yes if you let me.” _Pine_ He can smell that after-rain scent of pine. He can feel the distinctive scent Jeno gives off. He can feel himself allured. It makes his knees weak and he can feel himself wobble. “What you been through is though and I know that. Just tell me to stop and I’ll stop. But I can never not marry you. I will protect you until the end.” Jaemin got out of his trance and blinked stupidly at Jeno’s handsome smile. “If we can go now, we can make it home for the night market.”

Jaemin breath fresh air after Jeno walk past him. Jaemin didn’t knew he will ever meet the kind of alpha he wanted to be. Jealousy poured all over Jaemin and the pang in his heart he can point out what, _anger_ at himself or at Jeno, he doesn’t know. But it’s there the unique feeling that he only felt just now. Who is he to tell him if he can marry him or not? Who is he to just drag him around like a ragdoll?

When they reach the small portion of farm near the river Jaemin can’t help but ogle at the scenery right before him. He never seen this before. He looks like a child smile spread across his face, the sun shinning bright above him. His dark hair complements his white skin that showcases his facial features that can make anyone drop their jaws. Just like how Jeno looks at him from a short distance. When they locked eyes, Jeno coughed violently. Catching the attention of an old man from the river.

“Jeno? Is that you?” the old man said. Jaemin’s heart suddenly pulsed. The old man is the old General Buyeol, Yukhei’s uncle. It’s been 15 years since they last met but Jaemin can still remember how he squirmed at the sight of the old man. 

“Oh, old man!” Jeno yelled shamelessly at the old general. “What are you doing here? I told you that I’ll just harvest your goods for you. I can take care of them, don’t worry.” The old general smiled at him and it was dropped into a neutral face when he saw Jaemin who was stuck with an unreadable expression. “Oh, how rude of me, this is Jaemin, he’s my…” he silently debated what to call Jaemin. “…my fiancé.”

Bright smile poured all over the old general’s face. “Oh, how lovely, is that him?” Jeno look so proud. “He looks so lovely; you might hit the jackpot with this one.” _Priced possession_ , Jaemin thought to himself. “I’m sorry for your loss.” The general added. Jaemin totally forgot about that. Chenle, everyone knew he was Chenle. Have they never met this kid? Why does everyone never point out it was never him? Has people Cheongyeollu, never seen the face of the omega child of the Emerald Clan?

Jeno must have seen the conflict in his head and then explained, “He might have been traumatized since the attack.” He told old Buyeol.

“Well have some tea for now, I brought some in my small hut come” the old general invited them.

* * *

“You can just sit there while you watch me gather some cabbage, right there under the apple tree.” Jeno told Jaemin when they near the patch of cabagges. He grabbed the machete and started farming.

“Is this the first time we met?” Jaemin blurted out of nowhere. 

“D-do you…” Jeno started cautiously making Jaemin nervous and prepared himself to run, “…not remember anything?” What? Jaemin thought to himself. “Well you never greeted anybody in the town. You also feel like you’re a newbie,” Jeno laughed at that. Oh, amnesia. He thinks he has some amnesia. “To answer your question, yes, we never met. It was your parents that I got to talk to.” Jeno keeps hoeing the plants. “When my parents died your parents took me under their wing.” Jeno smiled. “They have a last will that I should marry you to keep me safe because I was never normal.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked before he can take it back to his head.

“I’ll tell you on our wedding day.” Jeno smiled at him brightly, seeming so sure about the damn wedding. Seems like everyone wants to marry Jaemin.


	2. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin had a nightmare. It's the first time he even had a dream. Everyone wants to marry Jaemin. Also why does Jeno's roasted rabbit taste good.

“Well I just need to buy a few spices, here take this. Let’s meet at the entrance of the market half an hour later.” Jeno gave Jaemin a bag of copper coins. “It’s all I have right now but don’t worry when I got to- wait. Hey Jiyeon! Did you by chance brought what I asked for?” Jeno was indulged in his conversation that Jaemin got to slipped pass him.

He got some money, away from Jeno and out in the public. This is his chance to escape and go to a far place and plan out how will he get back in the palace and take what’s his. Jaemin was in deep self-conversation when a chivalry nears the market. He can smell a pungent smell that mostly knights have, out of impulse he quickly ran into an alley. He can feel the shadow that follows him. Slowly but surely his. steps quicken, he tried to lose the tailing men but they’re just getting more persistent. He then saw a shabby store and acted naturally when he enters, to his surprise it was an omega store. Flashbacks creeped on Jaemin’s mind but before it swallows him, he went deeper inside the store. When he hears that the men following him walk past the store he sighed heavily.

“Good evening young man! What is it you were looking for?” the merchant asked.

“I- ah… this,” Jaemin picks up a bag containing uncanny pills.

The merchant smiles at him with glow. “Ah yes, the best medication for an omega in heat. Are you perhaps having one?” the merchant asked politely. Jaemin shook his head no. “Ah well, this one is best used when in heat when it was triggered by an alpha.” The merchant leads Jaemin towards the counter. “You know this medication must be used by wed omegas for this is a high dosage medication that has a hundred percent effectivity, are you perhaps single?” 

The merchant asked slyly with a wicked grin on his face. Jaemin grows uncomfortable every second he looks at the merchant’s glowing eyes, he can seriously hear it purr while slowly creeping a hand on his arm. Jaemin swears that the merchant whispered something under his breath “Obey me omeg-“ it was cut off by a loud growl from the entrance of the store.

“Let go of his hand you filthy animal!” Jeno yelled loudly for sure the neighboring store can hear it, Jaemin’s knees wobble a little and his head bows down a little. His mind is filled with a voice telling him to submit to the alpha. Jeno paced towards Jaemin grabbing him by the arm glaring eyes not leaving the merchant.

They were a few meters away from the entrance of the store when the merchant yelled back, “Well you’re not running away from me are you, _Lee Jeno_.” The merchant perhaps had the boldness of a sly congressman Jaemin sees on a daily basis to be able to smirk after what happened. Without a thought Jeno threw a bag of coins on the floor.

Jaemin’s hands were slowly forming red marks when they reach out the entrance of the market with a few eyes laid on them. A few bags on the other side of Jeno’s hand while the other holds onto Jaemin’s arm like a grip. “Can you let me go?” Jaemin burst.

“Shut up, omega!” it was like in the shop. He heard it again. He can’t feel his mouth and his body squirmed, He felt weak and tears slowly forming on Jaemin’s eyes. He doesn’t know what’s going on but he doesn’t like one bit of it. “Oh shit, I’m sorry baby.” Jeno quickly let go of the bags and held Jaemin softer now. He cupped Jaemin’s cheeks and made Jaemin face him. “You can talk now, omega” Jeno said in hush tone and Jaemin can now feel air flowing through his mouth and he can breathe a little better now. He coughs a bit and then glared at Jeno. 

“What did you do?” Jaemin asked furry flowing in each word. Breathing harshly, he repeated, “What the fuck did you do to me?”

Jeno raised a brow and Jaemin caught it before it was gone in a blink of an eye. “I’m sorry I used my alpha voice. I was just angry and mad. I didn’t had control on myself. I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” Jaemin can’t hear much what Jeno was saying as he was trying to process what the hell was an alpha voice. As if Jeno can read his mind he explained, “it is a voice that every alpha possess that can make any omega submit.” Jaemin’s glare at Jeno hardens at that. He doesn’t like obeying onto anyone or anything for that matter. He was the crown prince he doesn’t have to listen anybody but to himself. “I’m really sorry it’s just that that merchant got onto my nerves. I promise it won’t happen again. Let’s just go home, shall we?” He can hear how genuine Jeno apologizes right now but he got nothing to hold onto that right now.

* * *

When they arrived home uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen, as Jeno slowly gets into preparing their dinner. Jaemin busies himself thinking about what just happened in a span of twelve hours he was awake. He was sure he wasn’t safe here in Cheongyeollu, a retired general was living just a few walks from Jeno’s home and the fact that it is near the palace, it won’t surprise him if royal guards just arrest him anytime of the day and he needs a good plan to escape, from Jeno, the palace, everything. He needs time to process what his next move or else everything he worked hard for will be just thrown in the river.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno wakes Jaemin from his deep thoughts. “I did it because of impulse. It may sound like hypocrite but he was about to use alpha voice on you.” Jeno’s fist enclosed over the table. “I just-“

“It’s okay.” Jaemin cut Jeno off looking at him with a tired look. “I understand why you did it.” Jeno stood up from where he was seated and ran onto Jaemin to hug him. It took him by surprise but he can’t question the way he liked the warmth embracing him. Strong muscles encaging him temporarily before he continued, “I just had a few questions.”

“Shoot.” Jeno replied walking back to his seat.

“I knew I was shot by an arrow, but when I woke up, it was gone.”

“You were asleep for more than a week, I almost thought you were dead. You just heal fast and thank gods it’s not deep as it seems.” All this time he was asleep?

Jaemin remembered Donghyuck told him about the omega son of the Emerald Clan, “Do you know the bandit’s motive for the raid?”

“Well some says it was because of your family’s wealth. But some says that,” Jeno paused. He looked at Jaemin with green eyes. “The son of the bandits’ leader Jisung wants to marry you.” _Jealousy._

Silence filled the room until Jaemin asked. “How did you find me?”

“Your scent.” Jeno replied like it was obvious. Jaemin looked at him puzzled by the statement. “Do you not know your scent?” Jeno asked. Jaemin shook his head no as response. “Well it’s always been like sweet strawberry, sweet and juicy. Like the feeling of summer and warm breeze.”

It is the first time Jaemin get to know what he smells like. Maybe because his suppressant was too strong that he was unable to know what it smells like. Ever since he found out he quickly told Renjun to give him the strongest suppressants he can take.

“You have the rarest smell. Only a few can have that kind of smell, it also the reason why you can’t smell it. Just like how can’t I smell mine.” Just like last time. As if Jeno can read him like an open book. He knows what Jaemin has in mind and answers it without being questioned.

“Is that how you found me?” Jaemin asked taking the persona of Chenle. Jeno blushed at that, not knowing how good of a liar Jaemin is.

“Well it might sound perverted how I smell you back when we were young. We never really met but I’ve been to your home. I know you don’t remember a lot of things but back then I like that scent. It felt calming and reassuring, after what I’ve been through your scent makes me feel at home.” Jeno confessed, his ears turning to its peak red. He scratched his nape looking so timid unlike the Jeno earlier.

From what Jeno has told, Jaemin and Chenle may have the same rare smell of strawberry. Does this mean he’s also the most fertile kind of omega? Jeno implied that they both happen to have similar qualities.

He was about to ask for his hairpin but decided against it, it would just raise suspicions. He asked about Chenle’s family instead.

Almost whispering Jaemin asked guardedly, “What happened to my family?” 

“They’re gone.” Jeno replied sympathetically.

Jeno offered him an ox bone soup. Jaemin looked at it warily. How dare Jeno serve him such tasteless food, also why the hell is this giant puppy smiling at him with his eyes missing between his eye lids. Jaemin swirled his bowl with his spoon and saw only a few meats were there. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I have yet to receive my pay this afternoon, please bear with it a little.” Jeno said shyly.

Jaemin gave him a judging look but still tasted the soup. Taking in a few more sips, Jaemin thinks it is somehow acceptable. Not that good but not that bad either.

“I bought you some clothes earlier, Jiyeon thinks they would suit you. Try them later after you wash up.” Jeno smiles at him, taking a sip from his bowl.

Jaemin sighs heavily. He’ll definitely kill Jeno for this. Jaemin tried to braid his hair to complete the look of a maiden. Red long skirt covering most of his body with a yellow jacket sleeves reaching his wrists to keep him warm from the cool breeze. Stupid Jeno, he gave him a hanbok for female omega.

A knock interrupts Jaemin, he abruptly opens the door where Jeno stood from the doorway. There was a short pause from Jeno until he coughs violently choking from air. “What the hell?” Jeno looks at him, his whole face turning into a ripe tomato in a matter of second.

“Yeah what the hell? Are you kidding me? It smells like a freaking earth that was drenched in rain.” Jaemin repeated eyebrows furrowed.

“I didn’t think Jiyeon was serious when she told me it’s all she had.” Jeno explained. “B-but it does look good on you.” 

A blush rose up from Jaemin’s face not because of fondness but because anger growing from within him, “One more word and I’m gonna castrate you. Give me one of your clothes or else I’m going to get the knife.”

“But it’s cute-yeah I’m just gonna…” Jeno clears his throat and walk past Jaemin to retrieve his own clothes and offered it to him. He grabbed it from Jeno’s hands and started undressing.

“What are you doing? Are you just gonna stand there and watch?” rushes towards the front door, ears so red that it can be considered bloody.

Later that night they both silently laid on separate mattresses four feet apart. Their breathing makes up most of the silence. Right before Jaemin falls deep in slumber he hears Jeno whispers, “Good Night, Chenle.”

* * *

Jaemin wakes up by the smell of fried eggs. He stretches out his limbs and suppressing a groan, eyes a bit teary when he walks out of the bedroom. “Finally, you’ve woken up, I have to go by the river wanna come with me?” Jeno asks as he places freshly cooked fried rice on the table.

Jaemin nods without much interest, his mind focused on the food in front of him.

After having breakfast, the two took a trip to the river passing though the town. Jaemin hides behind Jeno when a royal guard that possibly have seen him was in the vicinity. It seems like the palace raised the amount of royal guards in search for the crown prince. Though it seems like they are on the low to keep the masses from panicking for the missing prince. Two armed knights were walking near them and Jaemin quickly hugged Jeno from the back setting his face on Jeno’s neck. “Keep walking” he whispered behind Jeno’s ear. When the two were away from the town Jaemin let’s go of Jeno who was red from the public display of affection.

“If you want to hug me, you should have said so.” Jeno smirked. Jaemin ignored him entirely and sat under a tree. Jeno walk towards the river and started washing clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asked curiously.

Jeno glanced at him like he was asking a dumb question, “Well you see your highness, I am currently washing clothes.” Jeno joked which earned a glare from Jaemin.

“I know how to wash clothes!” Jaemin announced.

“O-kay…” Jeno answered flustered at Jaemin’s sudden proclamation of skill. Jaemin walked towards him and then a rock tripped him over. He fell right through the shallow river, soaking his clothes in the process. “Oh, geez.” Jeno ran towards him and help him stand up. “You’re all wet.”

“Yeah, nice one detective.” Jaemin scoffed. He pushed Jeno slightly and backed off and was about to fall again when Jeno caught him on time. 

Just like in the romance novel Jeno bought, the birds sing and the wind blows and flowers dance. The time slowed down as their eyes met, Jeno’s hands on Jaemin’s waist. Jeno’s heartbeat was fast and violent within his chest. The sun warms down everything beneath it.

“Your eyes are actually pretty.” Jeno declared. “It’s like the ocean, so deep yet so breathtaking.”

Jaemin’s heart mirrors Jeno’s, beating in a fast rhythm and his scent is giving away that he likes every second of it. They are in water but it felt like they are in a large strawberry plantation.

Slowly but surely Jeno closed the distance between them and kissed Jaemin’s temple. Jaemin whimpered a little, expecting something different. “I know you’re not ready for me yet, but I will wait.”

The afternoon past quickly, Jeno have finished washing his clothes. Jaemin was silent throughout those time. 

_You’re not Chenle. You’re the crown prince, this is just an insignificant emotion. You’re better than this Jaemin._ Jaemin told himself before he closed his eyes later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T I don't know what I'm writing is it good? Tell me at twitter @Seonflower_net
> 
> Edit: Kimchi are made of cabbage not lettuce lmao


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two went shopping in the night market.

Jaemin in Hanbok to give more life to the AU <3 he's so cute >.<

“Your Majesty, we have found his body lying down 500 meters from the palace,” the knight commander said kneeling in front of Mark. Sweat dripping on his face from running to tell the news.

“You haven’t reported this to the emperor, right?” the knight nodded in response. “Great, keep it a secret for now.” The knight abruptly stood up from his position, looking at Mark with utter confusion.

“But your highness, we found the-“ the knight tried to argue but he was cut off by Mark tapping on his shoulder.

“We need further evidence.” Mark looked at him coldly. “We cannot just present it to the emperor without Jaemin now shall we?”

“W-well I guess you’re right.”

“Let’s search at Cheongyeollu. Jaemin wait for me.”

* * *

Jeno was chopping woods with Jaemin a few meters from him. He sure do know how to work his muscles. “I know you haven’t learned to cook or wash clothes and-“

“I know how to wash clothes!” Jaemin opposed, the veins on his neck showing from the idea that he was helpless. Just how much of a spoiled child was Chenle to make everyone thinks he can barely cook rice. Although Jaemin can’t admit it to himself, he never touched a furnace and all he ever did was make a fire for a camp.

“Sure, last time I remembered you dirtied your clothes, wait no, my clothes, instead of cleaning them in the river.” Jeno retort in a laughing manner. Slicing the wood in half with ease.

Jaemin’s flushed red in anger. “It wasn’t my fault the river was sloppy.”

Jeno beams at him adoringly, “So anyways, I want to ask what do a rich noble child do. I’ve finished all my chores and I’m sure you’re pretty bored looking at my handsome face.” Jeno joked, his eyes disappeared from smiling at Jaemin. Which made Jaemin’s heart skip a beat, he keeps that to himself. 

He stops for a second to think what could be a good way to spend his time. “I want to try make-up!” he announces excitedly. 

“Wait, you haven’t had your 18th birthday party yet! That’s great we can do that.” All omegas in the kingdom dolls up on their 18th birthday to celebrate their coming of age and Jaemin winced at that. His original birthday was supposed to be a bear hunting to prove his worth as an alpha, which he can do like slicing a piece of cake, by the way. It’s just that Jaemin thinks, he missed the opportunity to be himself for his desire of the crown. That doesn’t bother him that much since he’s not like other omegas anyways, but it feels suffocating to hide yourself to prove your worth.

* * *

“We’ll go to one of my hyung then we can explore the town later, he’s an omega like you don’t worry. Kind of an old single omega.” Jeno laughs at the inside joke. Jaemin gave him a blank face clueless to what Jeno had said and Jeno’s laughter dies down like plane crushing down.

Jeno clears his throat, “He can-ugh- give you one or two of his make-up, or whatever or bond with another omega since all you’ve met was alphas.” Jeno went ahead of Jaemin.

Excitement showered from Jaemin, “I never wore make-up, they say it’s too-“ he paused, flashy for an alpha is what he was about to say, but rather said, “flashy for my already pretty skin. Said that it would ruin my healthy skin.”

“I agree. You are already pretty, I doubt hyung would put a lot in your face anyway.” Jeno smiled at him.

Jaemin blushes at Jeno’s straightforwardness, “Shut up!” Jaemin walked a few steps ahead of Jeno.

Jaemin’s face was getting redder when Jeno suddenly grabbed his hands. Jaemin felt sparks and it went directly to his chest. It was never nice facing each other with a short distance between them, Jeno smiled at him prettily with his hair bun that compliments his sharp jaws. “Where are you going?” Jeno laughs at him, “It’s this way.” Jeno added. Jeno pat his head disheveling his hair a little and went ahead, smile never leaving his face.

* * *

“What the hell are doing here Jeno?” a tall omega in his late thirties looks down on Jeno and Jaemin, a voice that makes Jaemin’s knees bend hearing it makes you feel like a child getting scolded by your mom. Jaemin feels small with the way the omega is looking at them, he considers going home and never going back but it was all different from Jeno. The bastard alpha keeps a very calming aura and warm smile on his face like a child receiving gifts on Christmas. Jaemin thinks Jeno must be an idiot to even be able to smile like that in front of a clear depiction of an angry mother.

“Hyung, I have brought home Chenle.” Those simple words from Jeno are enough to transform the omega from a darkening soul to a bright fairy god mother. “Just be careful he doesn’t remember much.” Jaemin catch that before the omega looked at Jaemin with teary eyes and a fond smile. The omega now feels so warm and welcoming.

“Chenle.” The omega cries out, stepping down from his home and walking towards Jaemin.

“That’s me.” Jaemin replied awkwardly. The omega then engulfed Jaemin tightly with his arms like his life depends on it. Jaemin doesn’t like it when other people touch him, but there is something about this omega that feels like _home_. Jaemin slowly snakes his hand to reciprocate the action. It feels so warm and comforting, Jaemin feels all emotion he’s been holding back ever since. From the day his mother left him, to the day he had to endure all training to be the perfect crown prince. It flowed like a broken dam, and he can’t help but let his tears from falling from his eyes.

“Shh it’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe, it must be hard but now you’re safe.” The omega that he still has yet to know the name of, soothes him by drawing circles on his back. Jaemin don’t know but the action makes him choke more on his tears than calm him down. Jeno was right there beside them smiling fondly at the two, holding back his own tears but keeps his calm demeanor. “Calm down child, come let’s get inside.”

* * *

“Is this really my sweet little Chenle? It’s been what 14 years since we’ve seen each other, no wonder you look so clueless at me earlier.” Clueless was an understatement and Jaemin was still scared to hell at the omega.

 _Stuffed._ Jaemin is getting stuffed. Taeyong as Jeno have introduced have been offering marinated duck, fermented radish and a lot of pork to Jaemin and who is he to say no to a very sweet omega who have been showering him love. He also scolds Jeno every chance he gets which entertains Jaemin. “Why aren’t you giving my sweet darling a lot of food?” “Jeno, how dare you not buy Jaemin omega silk for his precious skin. LOOK! Look at how glass-like his skin is.” “Jaemin, has Jeno proposed yet?” Jaemin shook his head no like an adorable smile. Jeno suppressed the urge to coo at Jaemin shaking his head with a pout on his face. Taeyong jabbed Jeno in his arm. Taeyong also notes how Jeno keeps picking Jaemin’s carrots and giving him more pickled radish and the way Jeno looks at Jaemin like he’s gazing the stars. He sighs, he needs to find his own mate, he thinks.

After finishing dinner, the two omegas sat near the candle with all the colorful powders and tints laid orderly, while Jeno was at the back washing all the dishes. “Your skin is so soft, like a royalty.” Taeyong jokes amazed at Jaemin’s soft skin that anyone would be envy of. “I wish I also had your skin, staying inside all day is really effective at keeping you skin safe from dirt.” Jaemin blushes shyly at the compliment. Taeyong started doing magic on Jaemin’s face starting with the talc powder. He barely it with how Jaemin’s face glooms shinning like glass. It’s white as snow as Taeyong kept commenting. “You know, your eyebrows look tacky, I guess you had it from the incident, let me shave a few.” He was wrong Jaemin tells himself, it was because he was out hunting all the time. 

After shaping his eyebrows into a rainbow, Taeyong drops his hands and sigh. Jaemin was perplexed, “Did I do something wrong?” he asks.

Taeyong shook his head no, “It’s just… it’s unfair. Your eyelashes, it’s so pretty.” Jaemin snickers at Taeyong’s dramatic skit. “Hey, do you mind lending them to me? I might get a mate if I had those on the great parade of the dragons.” he jokes. 

The two laughed loudly that Jeno smiled to himself while still washing the dishes. When Jeno wiped his hands after finishing the chores he was met with Taeyong shooing him away and wait for him to finish his masterpiece. Which led to a Jeno sitting by the balcony with the breeze passing by and the tree swaying with his hum.

He was leaning on his hands behind his back sitting at the edge of the entrance when the door slowly opened. Jaemin walking out from inside slowly walking at Jeno, who stands up quickly staring intently at Jaemin. He stops on his tracks when Jeno walk forward to him, the two kept staring at each other. “You’re so beautiful.” Jeno compliments and god how Jeno wants to tattoo Jaemin’s smile.

“Thank you.” Jaemin replies cheaply can’t figure out what to say next.

The two was awkwardly staring at each other that Taeyong has to yell, “Kiss him already” which threw Jeno in a fit of coughing and Jaemin reddens like strawberry. The older omega just laughed at his manifestation.

Later that night the three decided to drink plum wine. It was so obvious that Jeno is a light drinker as his ears are red as beetroot while Jaemin has only pink flush on his cheeks sitting politely like a child reciting elementary choruses to his mother. Taeyong on the other hand chugs down the alcohol like water and is so entertained how Jeno barely utter a coherent sentence. They kept laughing until they heard Jeno snoring and the two omegas help to bring Jeno on the guest room. 

When they finally put Jeno on the mattress Taeyong grabbed Jaemin by the arm and whispered, “He loves you so much.” He turns to look at Jeno sleeping soundly with a calm face, “It must be hard on him to found the news you were kidnapped.” Taeyong grabbed Jaemin’s hands and draw circles on the back of his hand. “I know what you’ve been through must be tough but you need to let Jeno help you. You’ve been shutting him out.”

Jaemin looks down at his hands. “I just, I can’t-, it’s hard for me to trust anyone.” Jaemin lied. Though is it lying if he’s been reluctant to trust Jeno ever since he woke up? 

“You know, it’s never wrong to not trust anyone, but it’s wrong to lie to yourself.” Jaemin looked at him with confusion. “I’ve seen how you look back at Jeno. The way you look away whenever he glances back at you.” Taeyong smiles. “Chenle,” Jaemin doesn’t know what to feel every time they called him with that name. “I am not trying to tell you what to feel but, I want you to give yourself the chance to open up and trust Jeno.”

When Taeyong went to his room Jaemin kept repeating his words on his head, maybe he can trust Jeno. Jaemin was lying beside Jeno and he stares at him like a scholar’s test he used to analyze back in the palace. Jeno shifts and faces him then he slowly opened his eyes staring back at Jaemin. Jaemin kept his gaze, and the two started a staring contest. Jeno reaches at Jaemin and brushes his hand on his cheeks, “I don’t know what to do when you were gone. I thought I lost another family.” Jeno whispered obviously still drunk with his breath smelling like alcohol. “Promise me you’ll never leave me?”

Jaemin was silent, he can’t keep a promise he can’t keep. He watches Jeno travel to dreamland slowly with an innocent look on his face. He wasn’t Chenle, sooner or later Jeno will find out and he will never forgive Jaemin for lying, for pretending as his fiancé, for using Jeno. So, all he did was kiss Jeno on the temple and “I never felt more relieved to have you pass by my life.” Jaemin whispered and closed his eyes.

That night Jaemin knew, he can never have feelings for a man he can’t have and was never his.

* * *

When the two bid farewell at Taeyong, the older omega will never let them go unless they bring tons of side dishes. Taeyong kept reminding Jeno to buy that omega silk or clothes made exclusively for pretty omegas and Jaemin keeps laughing at them.

They walk back home carrying bags of side dishes. “Hyung gave us so much we don’t have to cook for a month.” Jeno mutters breathing heavily.

“Here let me take some of it.” Jaemin offers who carries only two bags on either side of his hands.

“No, it’s fine.” Jeno shook his head no and steps away from Jaemin’s reach.

“Oh come on, don’t act like a macho man.” Jaemin grabs a bag and carries them like he’s carrying a lightweight. Jeno stares at him astonished at Jaemin’s strength.

The two reached their home later but Jaemin stopped midway. Everyone near the compound bows down to the ground and there he sees Jeno’s house was surrounded by the royal banner and cavalries. When Jeno catches up he bows down immediately but Jaemin stood his ground. Jeno shakes him down and whisper-yells at Jaemin, “Chenle, sit down!” but Jaemin’s eyes are focused on the man on his high horse, his own cousin Prince Mark, wearing his royal cape and blank stare. Mark nods at an officer and the man went straight to Jaemin. Jeno shakes his soul at this point begging Jaemin to bow down his face watches Jaemin in horror on how he glares at the royal. When the officer halts in front of them Jeno tries to block the officer and bows down at him with a concerned face, “Please forgive him, he’s not in the right mind at this moment.” Jeno tries to beg his heart pounding like he ran a mile and turns at Jaemin, “Chenle, please he might take you away.”

The officer pushes Jeno away and grabs Jaemin’s hands carefully and ties them with a rope. “What are you doing?” Jeno asks in confusion, everyone in the compound gasps at the scene happening in front of them and buries the head lower to the ground in fear that it might happened to them as well. “Ya! What are you doing? Why are you taking him?” Jeno yells as he tries to push the officer away. The officer stumbles backward and glances behind his fellow knights, which marched forward to hold down Jeno. The officer continued to tie Jaemin’s hands in silence Jeno yelling at the background begging to free Jaemin and promises to be held instead. The knights move in silence as they escort Jaemin towards the cart where prisoners are carried.

What baffles Jeno the most is how silent Chenle, or Jaemin, with all that was happening. He slowly stopped wiggling at the knights hold confused why Chenle is so obedient. “Chenle!” he yells at pushes the two knights with ease and rans towards the cart but halts when Jaemin stared at him with an unknowing look. Pain? Regret? Sadness? Has Chenle been keeping something to him? He asks himself. Right before they were gone, he catches Chenle smile at him. Glowing bright even with the surrounding guards and a strong hold on his wrists.

The infantry marched back towards the palace leaving Jeno in daze and confusion. He has lost Chenle again, and he didn’t do anything about it. He lost a family again and he can’t help it. He was weak, has no power, Jeno felt helpless and slides down to the ground with his knees weaking. His neighbor rushes to his aid and some starts gossiping with each other. Jeno don’t know what to do, he can’t even cry because he felt lost and alone. He can’t see anything but the ground mocking him for being a coward and a weakling.

* * *

The royal palace looks the same when Jaemin returns. The bright green and red colors of the wooden walls and the glistering green roofs smiling proudly at the material that withstand hundreds of histories.

Every royal servant halt to witness Jaemin getting dragged towards the throne room, gasping at the disrespect the knights are showcasing. Muttering about how they treat the crown prince with no remorse. The murmurs die down with the entrance of the council, ordering everyone to leave the perimeter.

Sitting atop of the thrown sits Emperor Jaehuyun, Jaemin’s father. Staring blankly at Jaemin as if he was not forming bruises on his wrists. The familiar cold treatment doesn’t faze Jaemin and keeps his polite posture, kneeling properly in front of the emperor and the royal advisers behind.

“Your highness,” begins Mark bowing deeply at the emperor. “we have found the crown prince in Cheongyeollu.” Jaemin catches the emperor shift but kept his undaunted gaze at Mark. “We also found out that the royal physician has been lying to the kingship, crown prince Jaemin was not an alpha but was an omega.” Jaemin visibly shudder at the sudden announcement. It can’t be that Renjun was caught for keeping his secret when he trusts the doctor like his own mother.

Abrupt buzz filled the room and sudden disagreements between scholars suffuse. The emperor tries his best to hold his anger and reddens until two guards escorts a helpless Renjun in front of the dais. Jaemin morphed a shocked face at the sight of beaten up Renjun hands tied behind his back.

“Huang Renjun, a medical practitioner for the royal family and nobles is accused of treachery.” Jaemin’s breathing sharpens, face reddening in a second. Renjun doesn’t deserve this, all he did was protect Jaemin. He did what he must to preserve the title for Jaemin, what he did was for the crown. “He lied about the Crown Prince Jaemin’s secondary gender, exercising disloyalty to the emperor. If found guilty, he will be sentenced death, but if the crown prince confesses about his secondary gender, Physician Renjun would be sentenced with a lesser punishment by exile and would be removed license to practice medicine.” 

Everyone remained silent only Renjun’s labored breathing fills the room. Until Jaemin stood up from his position, all eyes laid at him along with Renjun who looked at him with horror. He knows Jaemin was about to do something stupid. He was about to give up everything for him. “Your highness, you don’t have to. Please, don’t.”

“It is true. I prevent Renjun from speaking about my true secondary gender, your highness.” Jaemin can’t make out the emotion the emperor was showing. The emperors neck reddens in anger, he was directly glaring at Jaemin.

“Speak truth, or face beheading.” The emperor ordered, his hands clutching hard at the arm rest.

Jaemin evens the intense stare of the emperor, “My result has found that I was in fact an omega.”

The emperor stood up from the throne and stared down directly at Jaemin. “Keep the crown prince in his room. Don’t let anyone enter. Don’t you dare give him a single drop of water.” Emperor Jaehyun announced echoing throughout the throne room. “And him,” the emperor looks at Renjun, “Bring him out here before I stab him myself.” The emperor was shaking in anger when he sat down. Renjun was dragged outside crying out his tears and Jaemin was keeping his head hang low to avoid the pain when he sees the only person that he trusts in the palace leaves him. Renjun did everything to protect him. It’s the least that he can do for him. It takes everything to Jaemin to hold back from breaking down in front of everyone.

* * *

Jaemin feels the cushions on his bead. The wooden cabinets feel familiar yet with just weeks it felt so different. Carefully chosen curtains seems too much, as if he doesn’t belong here. He stares blankly at the mirror, then he runs a hand through his cheeks. He looks so sleepless and tired. Jaemin notices that he was still wearing Jeno’s clothes, he stares at the garment closely wandering how Jeno was doing. Did he cried when he was taken? Probably still thinking he was Chenle, that made Jaemin sigh. Jeno was the only one who isn’t Renjun that made him feel like he cares. He doesn’t feel the comfort he had once when he was with Jeno. Now he feels alone, no one to hold to. That night he cried to his mother, is it why she told him to hold everything dear to him and don’t trust anyone easily. Jaemin holds tightly at his blankets. 

When he wakes up at midnight, he hears his doors slide open and close. It throws out Prince Mark, who slowly walks towards Jaemin. “Nana.” That nickname strings out different emotions at Jaemin. Mark sits beside Jaemin, it was dark but Jaemin can see Mark’s worried face. “I tried my best, to hold it out for you but I can’t find a better way to protect you. If they have found out the other way, they might kill you ruthlessly. I can’t- I can’t lose you Jaemin. You’re the only one I can trust here.” Jaemin can hear Mark sniffle. “I knew, when I caught you before you escaped, that you were an omega running through a heat. I know that they can never smell you but sooner or later they would find out and things might get harder.”

Mark runs a hand through Jaemin’s head and Jaemin kept his eyes close. “Just trust me that I was doing everything to keep you from pain. Like I promised your mother, when she told me that you were an omega.” Mark laughs sadly. “I thought she was lying back then, how can Jaemin that strong alpha be an omega. I doubted her and now I paid the price. Maybe if I just helped you before. What would it played out if I helped you find an alpha that would protect you?” Jaemin clenched his fists but remained silent. “Just trust me, I would protect you.” Mark kisses Jaemin’s temple and went out of the room after he tucked Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer, this is my first fic. I'm sorry if you find some errors, please let me know and point them out nicely. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3 I moved chapter 2 into chap 1 so it might get ya'll confused. Happy Holdays!

Jeno runs his hands through his head, shaking violently through his sobs. Taeyong tries to console him. “Hyung, I’m so stupid. I didn’t do anything. I look stupid standing there like I was a piece of trash and let them take away Chenle.” Taeyong holds his hands tighter. “I don’t know what to do. I lost him again.”

Taeyong was also lost of words, he sooth Jeno’s back trying to bring comfort.

Jeno holds onto Chenle’s royal hairpin. The only thing left of Chenle. He can’t forget the flush of red on Chenle’s cheeks whenever he teases the omega. He can’t forget his scent that makes him addicted. His smiles that were kind of drugs that keeps him high. Jeno hold onto the pin tighter.

Out of nowhere Jeno’s door slide open and there standing tall and proud was General Buyeol looking respectable. “I have heard your fiancé was taken by the royal knights” said the old general without even saying hi. He sits down in front of Jeno and looked at him straight in the eye. “Tell me Jeno, do you truly believe that Chenle were alive?”

Jeno stared back with confusion, “Of course, you’ve seen him flesh and blood with your own eyes.”

“But was it really him?”

“What do you mean?”

“The crown prince has been missing for a month now and Yukhei have told me that a body with a strawberry scent was found near Jungbal, and that the crown prince has returned the day Chenle was arrested.”

“W-what are you implying” Jeno stutters visibly shaken up by the old general’s revelations.

“For a noble child you are dumb Jeno. Both your parents were the most reputable nobles, perhaps living with the proletariats have altered your brain.” The general gave Taeyong a snarky glance which earned a growl from the omega. The old general slides an envelope to Jeno, secured with a red thread with an insignia of the royal family.

“Why are you giving me this? I told you many times I don’t want anything to do with the royal family.” Jeno slams the table in anger, flush creeping from his neck and his veins are also showing.

“If you want to find Chenle, you will need this. Though I must warn you that truth is a dangerous weapon. Once you disclosed that you are the Silver Clan’s last bloodline you can never take it back. You’re a nobody now Lee Jeno, but you can save your Chenle if you were the last dominion alpha.”

Jeno stares at the envelop with a strong intent, the old general moves it closer to Jeno. “Your desire for the truth may be your undoing, but the choice is for yours to take.”

“Tell me.”

“Your Chenle, was not the Chenle you introduced me,” the general begins checking whether there was someone else listening, “He was the crown prince.”

Jeno scorn at the old general laughing at his statement, but nervousness was evident on his voice. “The crown prince in an alpha, there is no way.”

“Yukhei told me everything, especially the reason why that Chenle was arrested.”

“So, Crown Prince Jaemin was the one that I found in the forest and not Chenle?”

The general hums in response.

“Are you saying Chenle is dead?” Taeyong asked in shaking voice and the old general just replied with a short hum. The omega sobs with his breathe trying to keep composure with the sudden news.

Jeno was lost for words and silence became deafening every second passed by, he holds onto the envelop and opens it. He reads his father’s last will, taking in every word as he pampers the very last piece of his parents. There states that Jeno can take everything of the clan’s property that are long stretches of land, a huge amount of gold and silver, and the dragon sword that was given by the emperor to their most loyal subject. 

A lot have been running through Jeno’s mind, but nothing compares to the realization that Chenle may not be who he thinks he was. A flash of Jaemin’s smile runs through his mind. Jaemin’s flushed look taint’s Jeno’s anger, he now doubts Chenle’s who might be actually the crown prince. He was betrayed by his innocent look and ocean deep stares. “What do I do?” He asks no one in particular.

Taeyong held his hand and replied with “Go for him. I know it wasn’t Chenle that you hostage your heart but it was rather the guy you saved in the forest. I’ve seen the look in your eyes Jeno. You never loved Chenle, you tried but it wasn’t him you want to see smiling. You have never loved Chenle but you knew that he was the one you need to love, and seeing him makes you feel sure of that, but he it wasn’t him. Although my darling Chenle might be what we were afraid to think of him before, but there is nothing we can do.”

* * *

“Prince Mark of Copper Clan have come your highness.” One of the royal servants announced. The emperor nods in acknowledgement as he scans through the documents.

Mark walks in front of the emperor before kneeling down, head hanging low to show respect. “Your highness, the crown prince is not eating nor drinking for three days now. He might pass out due to exhaustion.” Mark started.

“Then why is it my concern?” the emperor replied clearly not interested at what Mark is suggesting.

“I am asking for permission to let him eat at least a meal.”

“If he dies, nobody would grieve.”

“I beg to disagree, your highness. The crown prince is known to do a lot of projects for the poor as well as established himself to the nobles, his death would put much pressure to the palace.”

The emperor glared at Mark, “Are you threatening me, Mark?”

“No, your highness, I was just trying to remind you the power the crown prince hold, regardless of his gender.”

The emperor shifted from where he was seated gaining interest at Mark.

“With that in mind, why not hold a contest.”

“What contest are you proposing?”

“A competition to be the crown prince’ mate.”

The emperor laughed hysterically, “A contest to be the mate of a stubborn and self-induced omega. I would have reconsider if he was a little bit like Donghyuck.” Mark stiffens tensed at the mention of the name, “I bet he would even throw a fit just to wear a make-up.”

“Him marrying one of the nobles would bring power towards one of the clans, it would produce a support towards the crown with the new consort.”

The emperor thinks for a minute, taking consideration what Mark just said, “Very well, how do you suggest the contest would begin?”

Mark then smiled to himself and rolled a scroll for the emperor to see. It has all the list of possible nobles who would want to court the omega crown prince.

“With all this, we must encourage the crown prince to prepare.”


End file.
